Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (2017)
Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters is an American animated series produced by Hasbro Studios based on the characters from 1970s action figure Stretch Armstrong. The series was developed by Kevin Burke, Victor Cook, and Chris "Doc" Wyatt. The first 13 episodes of the 26-episode first season were released on Netflix on November 17, 2017. Starring 'Main Cast' *Ogie Banks - Ricardo Perez/Omni-Mass *Scott Menville - Jake Armstrong/Stretch *Steven Yeun - Nathan Park/Wingspan *Wil Wheaton - Jonathan Rook 'Secondary Cast' *Kate Mulgrew - Dr. Racine Cleo (Dr. C) *Keith David - Malcolm Kane *Kelly Hu - Miya Kimanyan *Miguel Ferrer - Stretch Monster (eps4-7, 10-13, 16) *Nazneen Contractor - Riya Dashti/Blindstrike 'Minor Cast' *Andrew Kishino - Flexarium Monsters (ep13), Man (ep11), Man (ep21), Tired Scientist (ep21) *Clancy Brown - Jack Kinland (ep6), Smokestack (ep6) *David Kaye - Epsilon Interviewer (ep21), Stretch Monster (eps2, 11, 16, 21) *Dawnn Lewis - Dr. Jones (ep17) *Eric Bauza - Malouf (ep10), Mr. Hernandez (ep6), Mr. Silver (ep6), Murikami, Museum Robots (ep10), Riya's Dad (ep16), The Gentleman (ep16), Thug#2 (ep6) *Felicia Day - Bank Manager (ep15), Bank Teller (ep9), Cat Circus Announcer (ep14), Erika Violette, Female Student (ep10), Nurse (ep17), Teenage Girl (ep14), Tour Guide (ep10) *Gary Cole - Mark Armstrong *Grey Griffin - Kari Freak (ep5), Mari Freak (ep5), Rich Woman (ep5) *Henry Rollins - Mickey Simmons (ep6), Prison Guard (ep6) *Ian Hopps - German Tech Man (ep10), Male Student (ep10), Number Twenty-Four (ep17), Police Officer (ep7), Ponytail Scientist (ep7), Smart Mark Zombie 1 (ep22) *James Arnold Taylor - Circuit-Scream (ep4), Controller (ep4), Security Guard (ep4) *Jon Heder - Don Robertson/Multi-Farious *Josh Keaton - Actor (ep19), Ben Leonard (ep15), Gabe Bannerman/Gabe-Fariuos, Kyle (King Jock), Navy Officer (ep15) *Kari Wahlgren - Jake's Mom (ep15) *Kat Khavari - Mrs. Rook (ep21), Riya's Aunt (ep16), Young Riya *Kath Soucie - Sandy Violette (ep22) *Kelly Hu - Cheerleader (ep3), Cop (ep4), Grace Lidstrom (ep4), Moderator (ep5), Mrs. Park, Narrator (ep1), Prolotite Presenter (ep10), Rook I.T. Woman (ep2) *Luke Arnold - Number Six *Michael Ross - Dr. Dreamscape (ep15), Policeman 1 (ep15), Sailor 2 (ep15) *Miguel Ferrer - Helicopter Pilot (ep7) *Nazneen Contractor - Cheerleader#2 (ep3), Dr. Isha Dashti (ep21), Female Tech (ep9), Guest (ep19), Little Girl (ep21), Mrs. Bayer (ep3), Museum PA Announcer (ep10), Nurse (ep21), Stuffy Judge (ep21) *Ogie Banks - Computer Voice (ep16), Delta Team Member (ep20), King Nerd, Number Fifty-Four (ep20), Number Forty-One (ep17), Sailor (ep15), Security Guard 1 (ep15), Sensible Dave, Umpire (ep19) *Phil LaMarr - Mr. Perez, Policeman 2 (ep15) *Sab Shimono - Grandpa Park *Scott Menville - Baliff (ep6), Dagger #1 (ep16), Fifty-Three (ep17), Gabe's Friend (ep9), Kid (ep19), Kid 1 (ep21), Kid 2 (ep21), Number Twenty-Eight, Super Car (ep15), Train Engineer (ep3) *Stephanie Sheh - Girl Student (ep15), Isabelle Park, Teacher (ep17), *Steven Yeun - Bald Scientist (ep7), Concerned Citizen (ep23), Driver (ep22), Freckled Kid (ep21), Number Sixty-Six (ep17) *Tia Carrere - Officer Santos/Mechanica *Tom Kenny - Principal Lewis Wilson *Tony Mircandani - Mr. Aadarsh Dashti (ep21) *Troy Baker - Mortar *Vanessa Marshall - Madam Tousant (ep6) *Walter Koenig - Mr. Savic, Old Man (ep14) *Wayne Knight - Brick *Wil Wheaton - Dagger #2 (ep16), Employee (ep20), Museum Security Guard (ep10), Number Thirty-Nine (ep17), Person in Line (ep9), Smart Mark Zombie 2 (ep22), Tech (ep11) *Will Friedle - Museum Robots (ep10), Number Forty-Four (ep20), Number Ninety-Seven (ep17), Number Seventy-Four (ep23), Number Thirty-Four (ep20), Officer Reynolds *Yvette Nicole Brown - Quick Charge (ep7) 'Additional Voice' *Kyle McCarley Category:Cartoons Category:2017 Cartoons